OC Roundup
by BeautyT.C
Summary: It's just a bunch of drabbles that I came up with, nothing special. Don't be harsh, it's my first drabble book! Rated T for safety


_OC Round-up_

_Just to let you know, this is a bunch of drabbles_

It was a sunny day on Mobius, as usual. A black echidna was strolling through the streets, whistling a tune. She waved at everyone she passed. A purple blur zipped by, and the echidna spun around, yelped, and fell. The hedgecat that was hidden in the blur walked back to the echidna. He chuckled nervously and looked down at her. "Hehe…sorry Tamborine…" He apologized. Tamborine (I call her Tambo) had a blank gaze. She already couldn't see well, now it was pure blackness for her. "Oooh…" She moaned in pain and stumbled to her feet. The tiny tambourines in her dreads jingled. "Hello, Zexion." (This is the use of Future Zexion, or FZ) Even when blind, Tamborine could recognize anybody. Zexion, being the hedgecat, waved slightly and slowly. "Are you OK?" He asked. "I'm fine, actually." She responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

Zexion slowly turned around and began walking. Tambo began walking the other way. Zexion took one last glance at her, and then began walking again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_(Those were story breaks, meaning that another short story will begin)_

'_I am starting to hate my life._' A light blue kitsune sighed in disappointment and looked into the mirror. She had strips of gray hair, her eyes didn't shine with life anymore, and her face wrinkled a bit. '_What could have ruined the curse? I know that love didn't end it…Slifer showed that for me…I stayed healthy…what could have happened? I guess my time is just up…_' The kitsune shed a glistening tear. "Luna…Luna wake up…Luna…!" A voice quietly said. '_Mila?_' "Luna, you're having a nightmare!" The voice said. Luna closed her eyes. She opened them again. She was back in her room. Her sister, Mila, was above her, shaking her. "Luna wake up!" Mila said again. "Hmm?" Luna asked. "I think it's time!"

"Time…? For what?"

"I never told you…"

"Told me what?"

"It's our birthday, idiot!"

"Oh…" Luna yawned and stretched a bit. "I forgot…and today's also Valentine's Day…" "I hope I get the iPad!" Mila squealed in excitement and jumped off her sister's bed. Luna stretched again, and began her day. A few hours later, she paced around her house in fear. "I just realized…!" Luna facepalmed. "What?" Mila appeared in front of her. "Today is the day all the villains rise from Hell and try to kill us!" Luna shrieked. "Oooooh….that's bad…" Mila said. "We can fight them off…" Luna looked at her sister. "Right?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two twin roxes were laying on the floor in the living room. "Weren't we in Truth or Dare already?" The girl twin asked. "Yes, we were. This is for extra pay." The boy twin pointed out. "It's sad B.T.C had to get back to Earth…"

"I know, Trix. I know. She gave us chances in her show, but it got cancelled. She gave us chances on the forums, but they hate us."

"Because of me!" Trix grinned. "That's bad." Crackers sighed. "Well, actually, they hate me." Trix said. Crackers looked behind him to the door, which was wide open. "We should walk to the beach…it's nice today…" Trix suggested. "Besides, we're already in our bathing suits…" She added. Crackers had black and white swim trunks, and Trix had a black one-piece with a white belt going across her belly. Crackers got off the floor and put on his sunglasses. Trix did the same. "Let's roll…" The twins said at the same time. (**Later at the beach…**) Trix was lying on a beach blanket, seemingly napping. Crackers was burying his sister with wet sand. He continued to do this until he covered her up to her neck. Crackers snickered a bit and ran towards the water, waiting for Trix to wake up. He waited…and waited…and waited….and waited. Trix soon rose from her slumber, and looked at the sand on top of her. "Craaaaaaaaaackers!" She shrieked. He appeared next to her. "…I will destroy you sometime in my life…" Crackers then winced at the thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Did you like my drabbles?


End file.
